


声之所至

by ReviverSeed



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReviverSeed/pseuds/ReviverSeed
Summary: 从阿比斯回来以后，剑上长出了埃利奥特。
Relationships: Leo Baskerville/Elliot Nightray





	声之所至

**Author's Note:**

> 凭依在剑上的幽灵埃利x里奥  
> 104话后日谈。大体写于2018年。

从阿比斯回来以后，剑上长出了埃利奥特。

灵体晃悠悠升起来的时候，里奥一下子没拿稳剑，埃利奥特因为本体磕到地上而发出吃痛的叫声。巴斯卡比鲁们齐刷刷盯着他，一个个瞪大了眼睛，并在诡异的沉默后抢先他那张了张嘴却没能说出话的友人惊呼，是奈特雷伊家的小子！

不受控制地，他一直浮到了天花板上。他完全不清楚情况，也不清楚如何在空气中游泳，但仍然努力向下挪，离他的朋友近一点。至少他们可以平视，以对话应有的姿态。埃利奥特试着叫他的名字，而对方只是张大眼睛无声地看过来，他剪了头发之后就很难遮蔽情绪了，埃利奥特很快发现。

他以为对方听不见自己的声音，于是伸出手想碰碰他。巴斯卡比鲁们又是一阵惊呼，生怕他伤了格连一根毫毛。他的手从里奥的肩膀穿过，像穿过一个梦，埃利奥特知道自己是只幽灵了。

里奥回过神来，捡起那把剑，确认他真的回来了。埃利奥特以为他会掉眼泪，但是他没有。周围的巴斯卡比鲁们一开始还晓得噤声，等到确认情况之后就热闹起来，纷纷观察他，好像观察太空椒，并以他们谜样的动物性揣测他是不是锁链。错过精彩一幕的莉莉牵着大毛怪“我要看、我要看”地跑来，从他们中间破开一条道。

毛茸茸的锁链把他从头到脚嗅个遍，里奥忽然笑了。直到这么近，埃利奥特才注意到对方眼里和星星一样隐秘的、逐渐绽裂的喜悦。欢迎回来，他说。

红袍子们对埃利奥特已经不面生，似乎是放过猛兽咬他，又勒过他的脖子。他似乎也说过“巴斯卡比鲁是百年前的大恶人！”这类话，或许因为过意不去，他往往只在里奥附近打转，凭附在那柄剑上，他不能离它太远。

剑又别在里奥的腰上，让埃利奥特看起来就像只被牵着的气球。里奥提议不外出的时候他们可以把剑挂到墙上，就像埃利奥特得到这把剑之前他父亲曾经做的那样。这个方案遭到他的否决，原因是他觉得自己好像被背带挂在墙上的婴儿。

“欸，埃利奥特的脾气本来就像……”

“闭嘴，能碰到的话，我一定狠狠揍你一拳——”

埃利奥特变成幽灵也好吵，对方佯作抱怨。幽灵，这群常年与阿比斯打交道的人暂且将他的形态这么定义。锁链的话，通常拥有实体，否则它们连最初的契约都难以完成。

他无法被接触，所幸他们还可以听到他的声音、看见他的模样。他保持以人类身份活着的最后一晚的装束，在巴斯卡比鲁家的日常活动中，显得有点过于神气了，但色彩在半透明的状态下又淡了一些。他的色彩本来已经很淡了。

他同样不明白自己是什么。不合常理的事情在最近经常发生，他被宽慰道。据他们讲述，离那场灾难的宴会仅仅过去了两周左右，世界全然颠覆了。他们问他在此期间可有任何意识，一把剑能有什么意识？他知道奈特雷伊家几乎毁灭了，但没想到包括小矮子在内的贝萨流士也是，他茫然地被灌输着。所幸基尔巴特和文森特——文森特这混蛋就是猎首，埃利奥特每每想到还是想削了他——还在，被众人称呼为格连的里奥也在。

他底层出身的友人不习惯这种做派，更多地让这些人称呼自己的名字。就像他成为格连之前，还是一个普通人时被称呼的那样。在过去，格连的身边常有奈特雷伊的族人，埃利奥特仅仅知道有这么一段史实，这就是百年来家族为人所不齿的原因。他真的不希望它以这种形式重现。如今，黑刃被里奥带在身边，这就是奈特雷伊家仅剩的东西了。一把从来没有使用过的钥匙。

不是说作为友人，埃利奥特放不下心把自己最珍视的物件交给他保管。这甚至就是他旧工作的一部分。他并不真正使用它，只是象征性地带它在身边。埃利奥特实际上暗暗为此欣慰。因为真正借它御敌之后，你才会知道利器穿越血肉的声音并不动听。话是这么说，他也用不来。里奥的剑术逊得约等于无，显然格连的灵魂没有留下任何遗产，埃利奥特时常怀疑他所说的什么他里面有个绝顶高手可以教他是骗人的。这只是难以理解的事情之一。

所幸他有的是时间，等待他去接受的事情排成长龙。比如自己家里为什么住满了巴斯卡比鲁。文森特向他解释，他们一族原有自己的宅邸，然后宅邸掉进了阿比斯……埃利奥特有时也想拍拍他的肩膀。何况他如今依附在黑刃上，一把剑是不会有房产所有权的。这把剑现在甚至还属于里奥。

“我又没允许你使用它。”埃利奥特坐在窗台上嘟囔。

“那就把剑放到墓里当作还回去吧。”里奥窝在窗台下方人工制造出来的书堆里，红披风做毯子盖着，手里是连载小说的最新集。黑剑收在鞘中，斜靠在松垮的臂弯里。

“……现在允许你用了！”埃利奥特急了，心想这家伙说话这么拐弯抹角，不仅要扔我的书签，还要扔我的剑。而且跟着它，我不就一起被带走了吗，他嘀嘀咕咕。

所以是玩笑，他的亲友发出过去熟悉的那种藏在嘴里的笑声。

难得空闲的一个下午，休息时刻，他们会在奈特雷伊的宅邸内，里奥已经把自己的房间彻底改造成了松鼠洞。埃利奥特一如既往地指出对方摆这么多书出来干什么，它们又不需要社交，而里奥甚至不是负责收拾的那个人。他的朋友现在真的拥有了他家的图书馆。

更多的时候，格连有事务要忙。他被赶鸭子上架的亲友真的可以胜任吗，埃利奥特难以置信地想，尽管他有助手。作为这里罕见的靠谱者，基尔巴特在主动分揽最大头的工作。于情于理，这都是合理的安排，但埃利奥特仍然无法参透他将注意力全数投进工作的原因，特别是当他们没什么机会好好说话——从来也没有多少机会。好在这之后还能有很长、很长的时间给他们。给留下来的所有人。

埃利奥特放弃原本的座位，让自己浮到比里奥的头顶更高一点的位置，从这里可以更方便地共享书页的内容，尽管他现在并不在乎它们是什么。他想，比起盛大而严肃的工作，还是偷闲更适合他。

里奥从书中抬起头来，看他几乎已经飘成倒立。“你在玩吗？”

“你才在玩——你就是这座屋子里最闲的人。”

“我没有，”里奥振振有词，“我在节约精力做整备。”

埃利奥特在脑袋旁边冒出一个问号。“明后天我会去一趟阿比斯。”他只是这么被交代。

这个词汇可以被祥和地谈论，而巡查阿比斯就像过去他巡查领地一样稀松平常。那里复原成飞扬着金色粒子的领域，就像是灵魂发源的地方，里奥向他这样解释。你真的不记得了？

埃利奥特只能藉由对方眼底跃动的细碎闪光努力地想象。

阿比斯的核不好伺候，而文森特不比他的主人，他在哄小孩上是个笨蛋。由于不清楚黑剑被带去阿比斯会不会再次变异，它被留下来看家。埃利奥特会独自度过几天没有亲友的日子，阿比斯和外界的时间流逝仍然没有严丝合缝。

玩偶已经满足不了核了，文森特上次回来的时候汇报，或许该准备点别的伴手礼。

用名字称呼它，里奥说。他在书架间徘徊了一会儿，最后挑出两本书。那是我的书！埃利奥特抗议道。好啦，里奥安抚他，只是借出去，况且你已经看过那么多遍了。你看它还写满了注解，这就是我们手头最合适的儿童读物。

埃利奥特怀疑他是不是在讽刺自己。但隔天里奥就从别处借来（巴斯卡比鲁的财政紧巴巴，能省则省）补上这空缺，证明他还是相当肯定自己的品味。它们其中的一本现在就握在他手上。

“唔，但你确定要透支你的返程休假？”

“不会哦？我依然享有自己下发的假期。”

埃利奥特永远低估了他的无赖程度。也许拜他所赐，基尔巴特今天也忙坏了。

在他离开的时间，埃利奥特并不好意思让谁来拾起这柄剑四处转悠，像遛着什么动物。他尽可能活动得远一点儿，尝试与巴斯卡比鲁中的其他成员增进沟通，比如莉莉，埃利奥特对难得遇见比自己小的孩子投以效仿兄姐的目光。莉莉偷偷在宅邸里养狗。“大毛怪想交朋友。”她说，并试图以犬派的观点平衡他的猫派取向。

埃利奥特看她抚摸犬类的毛发，问，锁链不会伤害它们吗？“大毛怪更喜欢吃人。”莉莉欢笑着回答，尽管她很快被庭院另一头的洛蒂唤去教育。此后他与这群可以委以信任、但某些方面脱离伦理的人们打照面，潜意识还是在剑鞘里打个激灵。

他思考过自己每天呆在里奥身边的时间是否太久了。而对方只是从未表达过腻烦，接受他像接受空气在周围流动，又像对待一只抬手即停于其上的飞鸟。埃利奥特见过他以同样的姿势召唤一只漆黑的锁链，他仅有的一只，黑翼降下来的时候，奈特雷伊的幽灵为近在咫尺的强力所震慑。它很气派，但实在太大了，让他想到跨越版图，野风猎猎吹过。想到在他因锁链而死后的不久，他的朋友同样得到了锁链，而对巴斯卡比鲁而言与锁链签约不是一件多么禁忌的事。就这么简单。

就是这么简单的、疾风怒涛的命运。埃利奥特活到十六岁，即将死去之前，才意识到自己不是被命运垂青的人。在死后他得到宽裕的时间来回溯；他迄今毫无消散的迹象。故事常说罪人，或者愿望未尽的人才会滞留世间。他不知道自己是哪一种。

里奥的书页停止翻动很久了，右手压在摊开的书脊中央。埃利奥特往前游了一点，发现他的朋友脑袋耷拉着，已然进入小憩。

他盯着对方不再那么乱的发旋打发时间。偶尔，他瞟到一眼那张更完整地呈现出来了的脸，头发被剪得意外地有些短，他暂时还不大适应，因为那双眼睛漂亮得散发出无意识的威慑。但正如他长久以来希望的，是一件好事。

窗外的日头移动一下，更加浓郁的金色洒在里奥没有合上的书上。埃利奥特低头，目光穿透自己，看着他的朋友。你是为什么而来的。心中的声音如波纹扩散开。金色的阳光中，他的轮廓显得朦胧了一些。如一颗种子从黑暗中发芽，一枚碎片在光芒中醒来。金色笼罩着里奥和他的剑。一定是，那时，听到了祈祷。


End file.
